


dragged away

by noalarmsandnosuprises



Series: whumptober 2019 [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Peter Parker is City Boy, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, should’ve given him a hydro flask sksksks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noalarmsandnosuprises/pseuds/noalarmsandnosuprises
Summary: Peter Benjamin Parker was born on the tenth of August 2001, and passed away in two days after his birthday, 2023, after Tony Stark dragged him away from his loving home-“God, kid, you’re such a drama queen. Come on, get out of the car.”





	dragged away

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober entry for day 6: dragged away. originally planned for it to just be a laugh and then it turned out angsty anyway. happy reading!

_ Peter Benjamin Parker was born on the tenth of August 2001, and passed away in two days after his birthday, 2023, after Tony Stark dragged him away from his loving home \-  _

“God, kid, you’re such a drama queen. Come on, get out of the car.”

_-and drove him out into the country in the middle of buttfuck nowhere completely against his will. Cause of death is unknown, but it’s speculated he died of boredom. Tony Stark, his murderer, declines to comment. _

“We’re not in the middle of nowhere - and hey! I did  not  kidnap you against your will! This was a belated birthday present that you agreed to, Parker!” Tony whined. 

Peter stuck out his tongue. Maybe he  _had_ agreed, but in his defence Tony said nothing about the country. Didn’t warn him about the land mine of cow pats he was not - he was  _never, ever, ever_ going to cross, did not warn him about the freaking cow that had trekked up to their car to watch the unfolding show. 

“Kid, just get out of the car. Or let me in,” Tony rapped his flesh knuckles on the windscreen. Peter had locked him outside when he went to snap a photo of the barren, boring landscape as payback. “I think this cow’s gonna dial CPS in a second if you don’t let me in.”

Peter groaned, shuffled over, flicked the lock and moved back into his seat, staring out the window. “I’m still angry with you. Don’t think I let you off.”

“What? Come on, kid, this was supposed to be fun. Who doesn’t love a road trip -“

“Me,” Peter interjected. 

“ - with your old man, an old car and some good music,” Tony ignored him, flicking on the radio of his renovated vintage Aston Martin. It spluttered out nothing but static and a warbling high pitched tone. Peter raised his eyebrows. 

“Okay, so maybe not good music, but we can still have fun, right?” Tony said, ruffling Peter’s hair, a tactic that was  _definitely not going to work, nope, not this time. _

“Stop trying to persuade me,” He batted away Tony’s hand and glared out the window again. 

“What - why don’t you like road trips?” Tony gave up, flopping against his seat. 

“It’s not that I don’t like road trips,” Peter explained, tone flat so he could tell Tony he was still very pissed with him, “I just do not like the country. Not one bit.”

“It’s not that bad,” Said Tony, who had been living at a lake house like a grandma for the past five years. He had an alpaca. He was fine. 

“Mr. Stark,” Peter deadpanned. “Cow pats, mad cow disease. Bugs -“

“You are a bug, for fu-“

“Snakes, animals, cowboy hats, possible cowboys with actual pistols,” Peter listed them off on his fingers, “Cars breaking down. No reception. The  _country_ .” 

Tony sighed. “You’re a drama queen, you are.” He massaged his forehead. “Fine. How about you give me one day, huh? One day to impress you?”

Peter considered this. “You have twenty four hours to persuade me. Your time starts...now.”

Tony had never moved faster. 

-

“First stop,” The genius announced proudly, car stopping abruptly in the burnt grass, “The dam.”

“A dam?” Peter cried, gasping dramatically. “Wow.”

“Ye of little faith, Parker,” Tony rolled his eyes. He pulled two long, thin poles out of the back seat and handed one to Peter. “I’m never gonna win if you don’t have an open mind.”

“I  _do_ have an open mind - wait, is that a fishing rod?”

“Yep,” Tony nodded. “We’re going fishing.”

“And you brought bait?”

Tony faltered, looking from the empty end of his fishing line and back at the car. “Well, no, but how hard can fishing without bait be? People had to start somewhere, right?” 

They did not get a fish. Neither of them had ever fished in their lives. Tony spent a whole hour figuring out how to cast a line, while Peter sat and filmed him on his phone and stopped quickly when the older man threatened to throw it in the dam. It was nearing lunchtime when another fisherman turned up, took one look at the duo and burst into laughter. 

“You had one job,” Peter groaned, face red with embarrassment, dragging Tony by the sleeve back to his car. 

“Shut it, squirt,” Tony started the ignition. “Phase two is in action.”

-

“Phase two is  _what now_? ” 

After driving straight for another hour, Tony stopped the car in front of what he had declared a mountain rage. It was, in fact, just a small number of very large - but most certainly - hills. 

“Trekking,” Tony stated. “Hiking. Whatever, we’re doing it.”

“Mr. Stark,” Peter whined, “There are cows up there. I can see them.”

“What’s wrong with cows?” Tony threw the kid a hat and a water bottle which he caught without looking at him. 

“Cow pats,” Peter recited, remembering his list from earlier, “Mad cow disease.”

“That’s not a thing!” Tony sang. He locked the car, shoved his keys in his pocket and began to climb the hill. “Come on.”

Peter pretended to think about it. “I’ll only do it,” He reasoned, “If we race.”

“Race?” The billionaire spluttered. “Nonono, you’re enhanced, that’snot fair.”

“You dragged me here and still hadn’t managed to impress me, Mr Stark,” Peter checked his watch. “You’ve got roughly half a day left to make me stay here.”

Tony groaned. “You’re a pain in the ass.”

They took off neck-and-neck, but Peter pulled ahead of Tony in the first five seconds. It wasn’t a race but a total wipeout: Tony reached the top five minutes after Peter did; he had given up after Peter overtook him and just walked. 

“Beat you, old man,” He taunted, giggling. 

Tony smiled. “Yeah, yeah. Impressed you yet?” 

Peter looked out at the view, at the endless fields dotted with wire fencing and livestock, at the sun beaming down on them through the expanse of trees they had to weave through to get up here. The dam they had fished at before sparkled on the horizon at the edges of Peter’s line of vision, fisherman still chuckling away. Their car rested at the bottom of the hill, bathing in sunlight, the rays spilling off of the chrome accents. It was a beautiful view, one he never could have gotten in New York. The country was kind of stunning from up here, but there was no way in hell Peter was going to tell Mr Stark that. 

“Nope,” He said instead, arms folding. “I win.”

“Aha,” Tony said, but his tone was less cheerful than before. Peter rested his head on his shoulder in comfort and looked up to hear what he had to say. “I’ve still got part three.”

“Part three?” He echoed, turning away so Tony wouldn’t see his smile. “Fantastic.”

-

They didn’t have to go far. Mr Stark hopped back in the car and drove them a couple of miles away from the hill and the waterhole until they were in a completely abandoned paddock, no fencing and thankfully no cows. “You’ll love this.” 

“Love what?” Peter asked. 

Tony just winked, opened the passenger door, put one foot on the seat and pulled himself up onto the roof. “Shit,” He groaned, rubbing his back, “Never doing that again.”

“Joints getting creaky, old man?” Peter grinned, stepping back to run and flip up onto the roof of the car. He landed gracefully, poised in a superhero landing that made Tony scoff. “Show off.”

Peter stuck his tongue out and leaned back. The sky was dimming fast, orange, red and yellow hues fading into lavender, blue darkening into navy. He could see the beginnings of stars peeping through the sky, the silhouette of the silvery moon peeping through. He pulled his phone out, grimaced at the battery percentage and snapped a photo of the sky. 

“Did I win, then? You like the sunset?” Tony grinned, throwing an arm around Peter’s shoulders and lying down himself. His mechanical arm lay by his side, red and gold titanium alloy glinting in the last remnants of the sun. A vision of Tony’s armour glimmering in the light of the Infinity Stones crossed his mind and he looked away. 

“I can see the sunset just fine in New York,” He said softly.

“Hey,” Tony’s eyebrows knitted together, worry lines marring his forehead. “What’s up, Underoos?” 

“Nothing.”

“Speak up, loser, I’m getting old.” 

“Nothing!” Peter rolled over completely, huffing his answer maturely. “Drop it, Tony.”

He could feel Mr. Stark freeze up. “Tony, huh?” He said, voice so soft Peter wouldn’t be able to hear it without his enhanced hearing. 

“You only get that when you’re being annoying. Or dying,” He added, voice cracking embarrassingly. He hadn’t meant to say that. The back of his eyes prickled and he swiped a hand over them. 

“I’m not dead,” Tony said gently, a hand trailing through his curls. Peter flinched and looked away. 

Tony almost  _did_ die on the battlefield. His heart stopped; Peter heard it, and for minute everyone thought he was dead, until Doctor Strange did something with his hands and a circle spewing sparks appeared. He and Tony disappeared through it with Pepper and Rhodey. Peter had to go home. 

That was quite possibly the worst part of the whole battle. May hadn’t been Dusted and was living with - get this - Happy Hogan in an apartment in New York. It had taken them four hours to come and find him, and when they did, May took him home to her new place. “I had to sell our old place,” she had said, apologetic, ushering him into the hallway of her new apartment. It was bigger and more expensive, with three bedrooms and two bathrooms, but there still didn’t seem to be any room for Peter. It was the same at school. Ned and MJ hadn’t been dusted, but most of his class had. They’d all graduated, grown up and started college. Liz had  _kids_ now, Abe Brown from his AcaDec Team was studying for his masters in physics. Nobody had left any room for Peter anywhere, not at home and not at school. Everyone had moved on: May had Happy, Tony got married and had a child, now with a scarred face and a metal arm built in tandem with Shuri of Wakanda. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Tony tried again. 

Peter sat up, angry. “You say that, but you - you just went and snapped, didn’t tell anyone - “

“It was a spur of the moment thing!” Tony said, voice louder. “The wizard said it had to be me! 

“So what?” Peter yelled. All of the pent-up anger and emotions of watching Tony die and then recover were spilling out. “You caught the stones and suddenly you were okay to just snap your way out? Leave Pepper behind? Leave  _Morgan_ behind?” 

“I never wanted to leave them  behind! I - I wanted to stay!” 

“You had a weird way of showing it! Pulling a fucking suicide stunt - “

“I did it for you!” Tony roared. Peter stopped. “This whole thing, the whole battle, bringing the stones back - I did it for you, Peter,” He continued, quieter. “I built a fucking  time machine  for you. And do you know why?” Not daring to speak, Peter shook his head. “Because I love you, kiddo. I love you like a son and I never - I never got to say it before you died.”

Peter’s eyes widened. He met Tony’s gaze and dropped it, staring at his knees. “What?”

“God, kid,” He sighed, corners of his mouth twitching up, “Do you need me to spell it out for you? I-L-O-V-E -“

“I get it, I got it,” Peter shifted closer. “I, um. I love you too, Mr. Stark. I’m - I’m sorry for yelling. I didn’t mean it.”

“You did, and that’s okay.” Tony wrapped his arm around Peter, the one closest to him - his red and gold one. Peter leaned into the embrace, taking a shaky breath in and exhaling an even shakier one out. 

“Hey, Underoos,” Tony said suddenly, pointing up to the sky. “Check this out, buddy.”

The sky had completely dimmed, sunset over. It had been replaced with thousands of shades of blue, purple and black. Not a cloud was in sight and nothing was obstructing the stars, which sparkled stark white against the dark background. The moon was full, silvery and perfect. Peter thought he could make out a few constellations, something nobody could see in New York. 

“Whoa,” He whispered. “Mr Stark,  look! I can see the stars, holy shit.”

“Yeah,” Tony whispered back. He pointed his flesh arm at a particularly present group, his other still wrapped around Peter’s shoulders. “See that? That’s the milky way.”

“You’re kidding!” He gasped. Tony just laughed, pressing a kiss to Peter’s forehead. “Did I win, then?” He asked. 

Peter laughed. “Sure, Mr Stark.”

“Oh, come on!” Tony threw his hands up. “After all this, I think I’ve deserved the title of Tony, don’t you?”

Peter considered it. “Okay.”

“Yeah?” The genius laid back down, pulling Peter with him and gazing up at the stars again. 

“Yeah,” Peter buried his face in his shoulder. “Yeah, Tony.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, guys! if you liked it leave kudos and comments. if you have an idea for a story or a prompt, i’m all ears! just leave a comment :)


End file.
